1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-link chain made up of a plurality of plates that form chain links, which are hingedly connected to adjacent chain links.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plate-link chain of the general form involved is shown in, for example, DE 100 22 844 A1. With plate-link chains of that type, the problem arises that when the chain passes around conical pulleys, toothed wheels, friction wheels, or the like, strand vibrations can occur. Chain strand vibrations come about through introduction of force into the chain links as the chain runs onto or off of, for example, the sprocket wheel of an inverted-tooth chain drive or the conical pulley of a CVT (continuously variable transmission). The impact of the tooth flanks in combination with the polygon effect of the link chain excites the chain strand to vibrate. A similar effect occurs in CVT chains between the rocker pressure member end faces and the conical pulleys.
Hence the vibration problem occurs both with plate-link chains and with toothed plate-link chains, and also with drive belts, or the like. If the excitation frequencies coincide with the natural frequencies of the strand vibrations in belt or chain drives of that type, resonance produces relatively high vibration amplitudes.
Many attempts have been made in the existing art to suppress the strand vibrations, such as by means of sliding rails or the like, for example. In DE 100 22 844 A1, on the other hand, the proposal is made to provide individual chain links with a plastic coating on their side facing the connecting pins or rocker pressure members, with the intention of bringing about damping through relative motion with respect to the rocker members.
A disadvantage of the solution in accordance with the existing art is the relatively complicated structure of the coated chain links, as well as the danger of abrasion at the respective contact points.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a plate-link chain that is of simple construction and that also results in reliable damping of strand vibrations.